The Story of Princess Lafiel and the Boy Jinto
by Nanie-san
Summary: Princess Lafiel and average Jinto wind up traveling together through space encountering danger and mischeif. And with Jinto everything goes from bad to worse...
1. Run and Hide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crest of the Stars... (you get the message)

**A/N: **Hiya! I'm trying to write my first Crest of the Stars fic, I'm probably going to take a bit on the updates because I'm currently running two other fics but... I've only read the first manga book and seen one episode (don't know the number) so just bear with me as I try to type this. Although this fic is gonna be typed taking place with just the characters and not so much of the story line that's going on in the books... a.k.a. original plot not following the book whatsoever...

**Chapter 1: **Run and Hide

Jinto ran along the streets, faster and faster, gaining more speed with every step.

"You there! Boy, stop!" shouted the man running after him.

"Oh shoot," Jinto thought as he tripped on his shoelace and fell to the ground. "Always knew that I should've listened to mom better when she told me to always check to see if my shoe laces were tied and if not to tie them..."

"I've got you now boy!" shrieked the man while jumping forwards to tackle Jinto.

"Darn it! Darn it, darn it, darn it!" Jinto mentally panicked. "Ahh... ah ha!" He then quickly rolled out of the way of the man's lunge and jumped up to his feet and began to run again. The man however, well he was on the ground, in pain, trying to get back up.

"Darned you boy!" cursed the man while rising to his feet and rubbing his back quickly before he started to chase Jinto again. "Stop that boy! Stop him!" he yelled out for everyone to hear.

"Oh great," Jinto sarcastically thought. "Now I've got a whole mob of people after me!" While running he quickly turned his head to look back. "Ahh!" he shrieked. The mob of people was almost caught up to him and there were people in front of him that were looking at him as if they were ready to catch him too. "Okay think Jinto, think," he mentally repeated to himself. "There has to be some way out of this, there just has to be. All you have to do is just look for it and find it... This is hard!" Jinto frantically looked at his surroundings. "There's gotta be something here to help me!" He then noticed that there was a small back alleyway just a bit up and to the right of where he currently was. "Great!" He ran towards it and then made a sharp right.

The man and his mob of followers were frantically running after Jinto. "That way!" one of the men shouted as the boy ran to the right and into a dark, shadowed alley.

We'll find him yet!" shouted another one of the men in the mob.

"Where the heck did he disappear to?" asked the first man while frantically looking around for the brown-haired boy. "I'm sure that I saw him run in here."

Jinto quietly sighed, "Alright, I'm safe now." Upon entering the alley he had jumped up onto a low rooftop and then onto a higher one from it. He was now lying a few feet from the edge of the higher roof and out of the eyesight of the maniac man and his mob of people. "That sure was close," he thought. "I thought that I was done for sure."

**A/N: **Yeah short chapter I know, all my others will be longer I promise, just count this one as an intro to the rest of the story, kay? Please submit a review just to let me know that you read it but if I don't get any I'll still update, I promise!


	2. Enter Lafiel, Royal Princess

**Disclaimer: **Someone once told me that I'd own Crest of the Stars "in my dreams" and this story is one of my dreams, thus I own Crest of the Stars... Okay, so actually I don't, but it was a really nice fantasy!

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for taking so long to update... I kinda got sick and then had all this make-up work to do for school and then these two reports, and I think you get the point. Anyways I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last, a lot longer than the last! (The last was just the introduction chapter, this one's a _real_ chapter! (Everyone in audience begins to ohh and awe) Anyways on to the chapter now!

**Chapter 2:** Enter Lafiel, Royal Princess

"What!" The scream that came from a girl's utter shock and surprise sounded throughout the castle and echoed down it's long, endless hallways.

"Please Princess, don't make this any harder on us," desperately pleaded another female voice. "All your parent's are requesting is that you go to meet some of the townspeople that are complaining. They do it often enough themselves and they feel that it's time for you to start taking some responsibility. Besides if you're ever to become a good queen you must have a good relationship with the people."

"And I suppose next you'll be begging me to go off to an arranged marriage with some rich, snobby, fool of a prince that wishes to become a king. Oh fine, tell mother and father that I'll go. And don't bother to try to make it seem as if I sound happy about it." Lafiel sighed, she didn't wish to go to this meeting. Actually she found it completely pointless to go and listen to the townsfolk complain about everything that was wrong. "Well I suppose it will put me in good favor with them," she thought irritably while mumbling something to the extent of "stupid meetings". She then lifted her arms up high in the air as one of her many servants began to take off the frilly dress and undergarments that she had been wearing for a portion of the day.

"You know the higher favor that you gain with the people the more they'll like you, and if you get your future husband to favor you then you may find that you have lots of power at your fingertips ready and waiting for you to put to use of any sort. One could make herself really rich by doing so. Find a rich prince and who cares about love, you'll get even more power and wealth!" stated the maid in a nonchalant manner. "You really might find that you like power, your highness."

"Oh I'm sure that I'd love power," Lafiel started, "but I don't want to marry, especially some rich prince that I don't even like." She felt the cool air against her bare skin as the last of her undergarments was lifted off of her body. She looked down at her naked body, her skin really did look beautiful. Every day she had perfumed baths with the best of oils and lotions to keep her skin soft and beautiful. She lifted her head high, something she learned to do when she was little, and then proceeded to walk with dignity ten feet across her room over to the steaming tub of perfumed water that was awaiting her entrance into it. "Mmm..." she sighed as she stepped into it and felt the warmth cover her body, washing away all of her concerns and anger. "Go now, leave me to soak for a bit," she commanded two of her dutiful servants that happened to be the ones in her chamber serving her at the moment.

"But won't you need us to wash you m'lady?" one of them innocently asked. A naive servant this one was, twas her first day and little did she know the princess's temper yet, less than that the slightest contradiction to any of her orders could flare it up.

"Do what I commanded you to do! I wish to bathe alone for the moment and enjoy the peace, after that I will call out for you and then you may come and wash me if it so pleases you to do so!"

"Yes m'lady, it will please me to do so for you," answered the servant while heading towards the door following Lafiel's other servant.

"Oh how annoying they are!" muttered Lafiel as her serving-women walked out of the door. "It's a wonder they even try to help, they seem to do more good when they leave me alone." She then dipped her head under the hot water and felt it truly covering and consuming her being. She loved this peacefulness of mind that she reached when in the bath, it was truly good for one's soul. "Come now!" she shouted, for she was now ready to have her body washed and her hair washed and combed out nicely.

"Yes Princess, you called?" asked an old, aging woman while walking through the door. Upon seeing Lafiel in the tub unattended she smiled her sweet smile that she had so often smiled before. "So the new girl was getting to you was she? Ahh yes, I sent her off to the kitchen to get some chocolate to dry her tears with. Now, now, we can't have you being too harsh on the new ones now can we dear? Let's see, let's see... I suppose that you need help with your washing, I may not be as young as I used to be but I'm sure that I can do the job well enough."

Lafiel smiled at the woman, she was an old lady full of many words and phrases of wisdom. She didn't know how she came to befriend her, seeing as she was but a mere maid and she herself was royalty, but still there had always been something about this old lady that she liked. Perhaps it was because this woman had taken care of her since she was a young babe, or perhaps it was just her way of caring for her that she liked, but somehow Lafiel couldn't come to boss this woman around. She was like a second mother to Lafiel almost. "Yes, help washing would be nice. Though how can I stop ordering the new girl, or any new girls that may come, if there's mistakes being made and contradiction of my authority and judgment over her's?"

The old woman just smiled and walked over to Lafiel. Slowly she rolled up her sleeves and began to rub a sweet smelling soap made of the finest emu oil over her highness' smooth skinned petite body. Soon she finished with that and poured some warm water over Lafiel using a jug made of pure jade with golden handles attached to it. "You will do fine today, just fine. I'm sure of it, even if you aren't. And you may not find it as boring as you feel that it will be," the woman said while beginning to rub a sweet-smelling shampoo into the princess' hair.

Lafiel felt the warm water running over her head as her serving-woman rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She could feel the woman's rough hands massaging a creamy conditioner into her hair and the she closed her eyes as she felt the water flowing down afterwards. "I'll be getting out now," she then said while tilting her head back as the old woman began to gently squeeze the excess water out of her hair. She then stepped out of the tub, not caring how much water dripped onto the floor, and let the woman wrap a warmed, soft towel around her body.

"And I'll now be off to call another woman to come here and dress you and comb out your hair," said the old woman while slowly walking out of the room and down the hallways to another serving-girl's room.

Lafiel sat down to wait on a soft velvet chair of a deep blue color with golden threads sewn in to make a pretty pattern. Not long did she wait before another girl, though this one looking to be only of about fifteen, walked in with her head bowed down in respect. She came up to and bowed before Lafiel before going over to the tub and beginning to clean up the water that was spilt over the lovely floor. She dried it and then grabbed a bottle of perfume from a nearby table and walked to her highness and began to rub the lotion over her body, admiring the princess' soft and beauty filled skin that was of the loveliest shade. Then she took a comb from on top of a shelf and began to run it through Lafiel's hair, all the while careful not to pull at a tangle too hard, as to not upset her highness. "Please your highness Lafiel, might I know which dress I am to dress you in for your meeting?"

Lafiel began to consider the matter carefully, she would have to make a good impression upon the people when appearing to them. "The one that is a deep crimson, with the gold and blue thread sewn in to make that wonderful design of splendor," she said upon deciding. The dress was one of her favorites, though sadly her parents didn't seem to fancy it much, but that didn't matter to her much at the moment. And soon she felt her dress tighten around her smooth skin as the young girl pulled the zipper up, closing the back of the dress and hiding the splendor of her magnificent skin.

"Tis time for you to go now your highness," the young servant sweetly said in a small lovely voice that reveled her envy of Lafiel and her position.

**A/N: **Well sorry that the chapter isn't any longer and lacks essential plot... just regard it as the introduction to Lafiel, all the fun should begin in Chapter 3!

And so now this leads us to wonder:

1. What sort of exciting surprise do I have in store for you?

2. Who all will be at the meeting complaining and of whom will they complain?

3. Will there be any action whatsoever?

4. Will she update sooner this time!

5. How long will the next chapter be?

And so I will answer a few of these questions...

3. Yes, I plan for there to be some action and such.

4. I do plan to update sooner, but I've still got two other stories to update and revising a story that I plan to publish and make a book, plus another story or two that I've been thinking of for publishing, writing poetry, and loads of school work so...

5. Preferably the next chapter will be at least another page longer... this is all four pages on Microsoft WordPerfect 9 so...

Anyways please review and read the next chapter!


	3. Escape and the Fateful Meeting

**Disclaimer: **(sighs) Yes, yes, as we all know I do not own Crest of the Stars. I don't own it, you don't own it, and the disclaimer for that is here...

**A/N:** And alas, it has taken my longer than I wished to update, but still it is an update... (Feels under pressure) I try to do a better chapter though! Just please don't quit reading, I do try to make it enjoyable even if it doesn't work out that well...

_Previously:_

"_Tis time for you to go now your highness," the young servant sweetly said in a small lovely voice that reveled her envy of Lafiel and her position._

**Chapter 3:** Escape and the Fateful Meeting

Lafiel walked into the grand room and sat herself on a wooden chair with deep crimson velvet cushions and gold accents on the wood. She lifted her head high and took a small sip from a glass of wine of which she held in her delicate hand. She looked out upon the empty area in front of her and watched as the villagers came and the area filled up.

Man after man came to her, each bearing his own problems along with one other, Jinto. A boy named Jinto seemed to be a problem for many of them.

"Jinto, Jinto, Jinto, is that all I'm going to hear from them?" Lafiel thought irritably after awhile. It wasn't that they weren't complaining about other things, for they were, it was just that this Jinto kept coming back again and again. By this point Lafiel had already finished her glass of wine and was ready for another.

Finally, after the last villager came and finished his complaining, Lafiel stood up. All eyes turned to her as they watched her prepare to speak.

"It seems," she said, "that a common problem comes up for many of you, that problem in being the boy Jinto. Before I make any decisions as to what to do about him I would like someone to tell me exactly what wrong this boy has done, for all of you have failed to specify exactly what and I'm not mind reading and all powerful like some of you may be lead to believe."

An elderly man walked up and said, "he had been chased through the streets and would not surrender over, the ending cause being mass chaos. Mothers were pulling their children indoors, men and women alike were chasing the boy and crowding up the streets so no one could get anywhere. None the less my fruit stall was knocked down and my fruit spilled on the ground and then trampled over and ruined. It's the boy's fault for starting all of that."

"But it was not the boy directly who did that to you, but rather your fellow villagers," sighed Lafiel. "And why was he running from people in the first place, I do hope there's a reason for that other than a childish game of tag."

"Yes! There is a reason!" boomed the voice of a man from in the back. "There was a reason for me to be chasing that wretch and trying to catch him!"

"Well if there was such a good reason, I pray, do tell me. Or don't you have a great reason and this is a bluff?" Normally Lafiel may have tried to act less rude, but at the moment she was mad and beyond the point of caring.

"This is not a bluff! I was chasing him due to a problem that he created with me! That problem was that while I was working and minding my own business that wretch came over to my small store looking for some stuff that I had. Another man pushed in line ahead of him and so he started to destroy stuff like a lunatic! He knocked stuff over and made a huge mess! None the less he refused to pay for what he had done, rather he ran!"

Lafiel closed her eyes and sighed. "Well that was a long story," she muttered.

Another man then walked up. "And after he did all that to him he came looking in my store and managed to make a wreck of the place also!"

"Yeah, and I being a store owner don't want my store to suffer such idiocy," complained another person.

"Well then," said Lafiel, "you may all head home now and rest assured. I will make sure that something is done about Jinto and try to help in whatever way possible for your other problems." The worst thing Lafiel dreaded about it would be hearing rumor mocking her words coming from kids. "Oh joy!" she though sarcastically. "Well at least it's over now..."

It was only a matter of days though before Lafiel became really annoyed, her parents proposed an arranged marriage for her and still Jinto managed to elude her guards.

"This is all just rubbish!" she angrily thought to herself while pacing back and fourth in her room. She had just spent an hour yelling and arguing about how she did not want an arranged marriage and would not participate in one. He parents argued back that she would, and being parents grounded her to her room and took victory on that miniature battle.

Lafiel, being unhappy, formulated an idea in her head. A daring, risky idea, but yet one that may work. She'd run away, and take Jinto with her. She'd take him to win the favor of the townspeople and when she was really missed she'd consider coming back. That or she'd run off, find true love, elope, and then come back. Either or would work for her.

That night, after everyone in the castle was asleep Lafiel made a rope out of her sheets (A/N: don't we all see that a lot...) and climbed through her window and began slowly scaling down the wall. It wasn't long though before her sheets reached their end and she was still hanging above the ground. "Shoot!" she mentally though as she dangled and one of the knots started to loose. "Ahh!" she shouted in a lower voice as the knot completely loosed and she began to fall. She hit the ground with a thud and felt herself slowly losing conscienceness.

It was a two hours later when she awoke and the time was two o'clock. She quickly sat up, but moaned in pain because her back hurt. Lafiel had always been determined and strong-willed so she did not let this stop her. Rather she forced herself to stand and run. After ten minutes of running she stopped as she reached the gates and wall that surrounded the castle. She could not open the gates, for that would make too much noise.

"Well, here goes nothing," she thought as she started to attempt to climb over the tall wall. By the time she reached the top her hands were cut and bleeding from thorns from vines that grew on the wall. As for that matter, her arms, stomach, and legs were also cut, bleeding, and bruised, though her outfit did protect them a bit before it tore. "Well at least I wore pants and not a dress," she though bitterly while staring at her bloody hands.

After five minutes of resting she gathered up her courage and with a look of sheer defiance she jumped from the wall to the ground on the other side. Her feet hurt from the impact, though nothing was broken or sprained.

While Lafiel was doing this the only other awake person in the town was currently sneaking about a small and narrow alleyway. "It's kinda creepy here," he though, "but at least no one's here. But if everyone's asleep I may as well try to get somewhere. I could run to the next town, but I'd have to pass the castle... well if everyone's asleep there I'll try that."

He quickly ran, being carful to remain silent while doing so. "Almost to the castle," he though, "and no trace of a guard. Wow, my luck must be increasing."

Lafiel was also running fast, only away from the castle, she'd take one of their space ships later, but first she had to find the town problem, Jinto. "Darn it!" she muttered as she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

Jinto ran faster and faster, he had to pass the castle as quickly as he could. "What!" he exclaimed in a whisper as he found himself falling quickly towards the ground. He had tripped over a rather large something. As he hit the ground he looked over to see what he tripped over, and was greatly surprised to see that it was a girl sprawled on the ground. "Sorry, are you okay?" he asked the girl in a voice that was only barely above a whisper.

"You dare ask me if I'm okay!" stated the girl furiously in an equally low voice. "Wait a minute, you're the one the villagers complained about, you're Jinto!"

"Oh shoot," though Jinto panickingly. He just realized that it was only the Princess Lafiel that he had tripped over. "Yes," he muttered weakly and the sprang up to run.

Lafiel instantly reached out and grabbed his ankles, tripping him. "You're coming with me," she said.

Jinto sighed as he followed the princess over the wall that separated the castle from the village. He resented being in there and the fact that he had chose such a time to run, since it got him caught. "Wait a minute," Jinto said, "this isn't a prison room, this is the royal hanger."

"Yes, this is where all the ships are kept and I'd appreciate it if you kept it down a bit because I am trying to run away and I am trying to take one of these with me.

"You are not trying to steal one of the royal ships and take me with you!" Jinto argued.

"Yes, only I am not only trying to, I am. And also, it's not really stealing one, after all am I not royalty? And doesn't that make me entitled to take one with me? And as for you I think that I may need someone around and they, being the villagers, clearly don't want troublesome you.

"Hey you two!" rang out the loud voice of a guard.

"Come on!" Lafiel silently whispered to Jinto, pulling him towards a rather nice and expensive looking ship.

The guard saw where they were heading and began to run, trying to make it there before them.

"Why me!" Jinto thought. "Why do I always end up in some sort of bad situation?" "Ouch," he muttered as Lafiel pulled harder on his wrist. She was pulling him along while running much faster than Jinto wanted to move at the moment, but much slower than he felt they should be running. Not that he minded much, he already realized that it was only a matter of time before he was caught, and be it by villagers or guard it wouldn't make much of a difference to his sentence in the long run.

Lafiel quickly yanked Jinto in a sharp turn as to run towards the ship a bit faster than the route that they were taking.

The guard, all the while, was only running faster and faster, all his years of training were paying off.

Lafiel made it to the ship and quickly began to work on opening up the hatch, while Jinto stood still watching the guard as he neared them and was only a few feet away. Suddenly the hatch opened and Lafiel jumped in, hitting the close button and pulling Jinto in on the way.

The guard put forth a final burst of speed and grabbed onto Jinto's ankle.

"Hey! Let me go!" exclaimed Jinto while hanging on for his life.

Lafiel ran over to Jinto and quickly grabbed both of his wrists and yanked both him and the guard aboard. Though, with a quick shove, the guard was soon out and falling to the ground.

The hatch then clicked shut and the ship began to rise in the air. "Finally," muttered a very ticked off and irritated Lafiel.

"Umm... so now that we're traveling together, what should I call you?" Jinto asked.

Lafiel looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "You may call me Lafiel!"

**A/N: **Okay, so here's this chapter, sorry for it taking so long. All excuses may be found in other stories or listed on my profile page so I won't list them here. Though here's an idea, why don't you check out some of my other stories... or at least submit a review for this one...


	4. Enemy Territory

**A/N:** Just for you all to know, this is my worst story ever and I apologize for that. If you want to read anything better by me I suggest my Card Captor Sakura fics of my Tsubasa fic... all three are better than this one, much better than this one... This fic was pretty much a sudden impulse chapter with no prior idea as to what I wanted the whole plot to be, whereas my other fics I have a general idea of what I want the story line to look like. (I say general because it does sometimes change...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crest of the Stars.

**Claimer:** I do own this really cool story that I'm typing to publish in real life!

_Previously:_

_Lafiel looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "You may call me Lafiel!"_

**Chapter 4: **Enemy Territory

They had been traveling for a day now, Jinto still didn't quite understand how she was so easily able to pilot the ship they were in without a control panel sitting in front of them, but hey if she was getting him out of prison all was well... mostly.

"Umm... Lafiel..." he began warily, trying not to set off her fiery temper.

"Yes, Jinto, what is it?" the Abh asked.

"Umm, well, you see..."

"No, I don't see," Lafiel stated bluntly.

"We're out of food."

"Okay, so we're out of fo-... WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!"

"Umm... I mean that I walked into the kitchen area and there was no food left and me being a living being and all- Umm not that you're not one also or anything! -but I do kinda require food to live... And I'm assuming that you do also..." Jinto braced himself, ready to run if she would happen to have another, more violent, sudden outburst. At first he had thought she had taken it well... but that was before she started screaming...

"No food! I'm going to die! What am I going to do?"

Jinto chuckled as he watched the flustered Abh run around the ship panicking. It really was a funny sight.

"And what do you find so funny, _Jinto_!" Lafiel said accusingly.

"N-nothing!" Jinto hurriedly said. "Do you have a map or something we could use to find the nearest planet or some place that has food on it?"

"Map? Why do we need a map? I know where I'm going!" Lafiel said, suddenly hurt. "Don't you trust my navigational instincts?"

"Well seeing as I still don't know how you manage to pilot this thing..."

The Abh girl pointed up at her headpiece. "This is how I communicate with the ship! I just sorta make it go with my brain waves... it's not that confusing or hard to figure out!"

Jinto slumped down into a chair, being around her made him feel like and idiot. Sometimes he almost convinced himself that he was an idiot... but then he'd end up doing something that Lafiel couldn't and would feel better again... that or he'd say something to the extent of what he now said (but then would go back to feeling like an idiot once he got her response...) "So then, why are you panicking about no food if you know where we're going and such?" he asked, proud to come up with something.

"Because the nearest planet is three days, two hours, twenty minutes and forty seconds worth of non-stop traveling from our exact location here to our exact docking bay there!"

"Oh," Jinto said and was suddenly silent. Suddenly he felt the ship jerk to the right. "What the-"

"Oh no! We're under attack!" shouted Lafiel suddenly as she ran back to the chair that she was previously sitting in while piloting.

"Heh," thought Jinto, "whoever was stupid enough to attack us is in for it. Almost no one can match Abh for fire power and definitely won't be able to stand up to Lafiel in a bad mood..." Or so he though, before they were thoroughly beaten and taken prisoner aboard an enemy ship... and thrown in the prison cells on the ship.

"Why me?" Jinto thought. It surely wouldn't be his first time thinking that, and surely not his last.

A tall man walked over towards his prisoners, a young boy and a feisty Abh. Oh how he hated the Abh. "Welcome," he venomously said, "to the prison cells of my ship. No matter what you try you will not escape them so you may as well give up already."

"Hey, while here would you mind giving us any food?" Jinto asked while suddenly perking up.

"Jinto!" Lafiel whispered, tring to silently scold her friend, who was in the cell across from hers.

"Food, ah yes, of course you may have some. After all to deny you that would make me a bad host." The man snapped his fingers and a rather attractive woman ran to him holding out a plate in her hand. The man took the plate from her and then carefully opened the door to Jinto's cell and set it inside. "Enjoy," came his venomous voice. He need not fear Jinto escaping while opening the door, seeing as both his prisoners were chained up...

"And you," he said, turning towards Lafiel, "I suppose you're going to want to eat too."

The Abh turned her head to the side and made a small "hmph" sound.

"Now, now, is that all that I'm going to get for my kindness? Fine then you won't get any." The man left, apparently angry that he couldn't make the stubborn Abh eat.

"You really shouldn't be so stubborn, Lafiel," Jinto said while eating.

"And to accept from those who are enemy and capture me is beneath me!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jinto said, not wanting to provoke her temper any more than he already had.

"Are you really an Abh?" asked a small voice from a small girl that came and stood in front of Lafiel's cell. The girl was small, apparently still rather young, probably no more than five years of age, and she had raven black hair, piercing but captivating blue eyes and very pale skin.

"Yes, now go on, you're supposed to hate my type!" Lafiel said, barely able to keep herself from yelling.

"You're beautiful, just like the pictures in my history book."

Jinto stared at the girl, how was it that someone taught from birth to hate the Abh would now so friendly talk with one and call her beautiful, was it a trap?

Lafiel herself was equally as surprised as Jinto and stared at the young girl. "Would you help us get out then? Would you side with us?" she asked suddenly, while smiling a kind and sincere smile.

The little girl nodded. "I could get him out but he would have to go and get the key for your door, it has a special lock on it and only that man that was here earlier has the key. The chains on him should react to this key, and the chains on you should react to the same key as your lock."

The girl then ran over to Jinto's cell and put the key in the lock and then turned it, the lock clicked and the door opened. The girl walked over to Jinto and undid the locks to the chains on his ankles and wrists.

"You need to go down the hallway, to the left, straight for twenty more yards, through the big door with the tree branches painted above it, down the hallway it leads to to the very end and then through the door at the end on the left side. That should lead to _his_ bedchamber where he should be taking his daily nap. You then have to fetch the keys from the pocket inside of the royal vest that he's wearing," the young girl explained so it all sounded very simple. "Oh, and you have to hurry so no guards come and find you missing. And you can't let the guards in the hallway see you."

"Why me?" Jinto complained to himself. He was following the girl's instructions as best he could, but she never mentioned the mass amount of guards that were standing watch. In the end one had seen him and he had to knock him out. So he knocked the guy out, threw him into a room into a closet and stole his outfit. Jinto was now wearing a guard uniform over his regular outfit and was trying not to act suspicious as he walked down the hallway. "Just a bit more, just a bit more," he silently repeated to himself. He was most of the way there and then suddenly was in the man's bedchamber. "Why me, why me, why me?" he thought as he crept over to the sleeping man and slowly pried the covers down. He then began to carefully unbutton the man's vest and then open it up so he could see the inside. There was a small pocket that had a zipper on it. Slowly he moved the zipper, hearing the faint noise what sounded like ten times louder than it should be. He carefully reached his hand in and grabbed the metal key from inside.

"Hmm... if I leave everything like this he'll notice when he wakes..." he thought while taking a copy of his old house key out of the pocket of his outfit beneath the guard uniform. He slipped that key into the man's vest and yet slowly sipped the pocket shut. He then carefully re-buttoned the vest and then placed the covers over the man again. He then quickly crept out of the man's room and it took all of his will-power not to go skipping the rest of the way shouting that he did it. Finally at long last he reached the prison cells again.

"I did it!" he whispered to the girl as he reached her.

"Good," she said, "now once I unlock the Abh you're going to have to go put it back."

"What!" Jinto silently complained.

"Kidding."

"Give her the key so she can let me out already!" Lafiel said.

"Now then, here's what you two are going to do. The hanger in which your ship is in is near the kitchens. You're going to go to the kitchen area first. Then, boy, on that uniform clipped to the right pocket is a communicator. When you get close to the kitchen hide yourself and say _code 3114 emergency _that the prisoners escaped and are headed towards the _bedchamber_ of his highness _Lyrel_. Then once the area is clear go to the kitchen, get you food, get on your ship and by then I'll be around to give you the docking clearance to leave."

"Easier said than done," Jinto complained. "And Lafiel will really stick out..."

"Just knock out another guard and disguise her. Make sure it's a female that you knock out, the uniforms are different, and make sure her hair is tucked up in the uniform hat."

**A/N: **Well I suddenly got many more ideas while typing for future chapters. But for the moment I need to leave, I need to get out of my pajamas, put on real clothes, and help clean the house because my older sister is having a friend come over. (And I've still gotta update my Card Captor Sakura story _Takarin_ today also... (Maybe I'll be able to pull off updating more too if I'm lucky!)

**Nanie-san:** Next chapter will be good, and will be better than this, continuing from the end of this one though... It'll be a great escape, especially because nothing can go right for Jinto and Lafiel...


	5. Jealous Lafiel

**A/N:** And at long last after many eternities I return! (Yes, I'm a sucky author that doesn't update this fic often enough, I know, I know...) But hey, I've been going to band camp since Monday and I love it so much (yeah, I know that I say that every year...) Anyway school year starts up soon... no fun...

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Crest of the Stars.

_Previously:_

"_Just knock out another guard and disguise her. Make sure it's a female that you knock out, the uniforms are different, and make sure her hair is tucked up in the uniform hat."_

**Chapter 5: **Jealous Lafiel

Lafiel and Jinto ran down the corridor. The had just knocked out a guard, sounded an alarm to alert everyone that they escaped, and then grabbed food from the kitchen. Now they were running down a corridor with two heavy bags of food each trying to make it to their ship.

"In now!" shouted Lafiel as they ran through the door to the hanger and to her ship. Jinto did not hesitate to follow her order and jumped in quickly, Lafiel at his heels.

The Abh ran over and slid into her seat. "We need docking clearance!" she shouted.

"Clearance granted!" sounded a childish voice.

"We can't leaver her behind!" exclaimed Jinto suddenly.

"Why not?" asked Lafiel.

"They'll kill her or something, for you know, helping us! We've gotta get her!"

"Then by all means go and get her, that is an order!"

Jinto ran out of the ship grumbling about why always him and headed towards where he thought might be the place that the girl was in so that she could give them clearance to leave.

After threatening a guard for the location and knocking out him and many others on the way Jinto made it to the room. It was a small room with a wide window and a control panel with tons of tiny buttons. Sitting in a chair near that was the girl with the special headset on that was needed for the job.

"Come on," Jinto hissed as he grabbed her. After dragging her pretty much the whole way to the Abh's ship Lafiel pulled the both of them inside of it.

"We're leaving, now!" she said, though neither Jinto nor the young girl were sitting down so the both landed nice and hard on the floor of the ship when it took off and they were knocked off balance.

"So what's your name?" Jinto finally asked the girl after they had been traveling for about an hour.

"Royal Princess Ling-Fa Lyrel," said the girl proudly.

"As in the daughter of the his highness Lyrel that we just escaped from?" asked Jinto with ever growing dread.

"Yup! My mother was the late Trivasal Lyrel!"

"L-Lafiel, d-does t-t-that m-mean t-that-" began Jinto.

"Oh, quit stuttering would you!"

"Doesthatmeanthatwe'regonnabeunderattackbytheLyrel's?" he asked all in a rush.

"Slow down, I can't understand a thing that you said.

Jinto took a few deep breaths and tried again. "Does that mean that we're gonna be under attack by the Lyre's?" he asked again.

"Yes, most likely it does. Though they can't do more than threaten us because we have Ling-Fa and they won't want to hurt her."

"I don't wanna go back," interrupted Ling-Fa suddenly. "I'll stay with you on your travels."

Lafiel nodded. "We'll go to a nearby planet that's off course of where we're going. While there we can get more supplies and whatever you'll need."

"Wait a minute, I though you said there were no nearby planets," accused Jinto.

"Well it will take three days to get there and thus it will put us a total of six days off course."

They landed, three long days later, on a planet that was called Asfania, in the middle of a small stretch of grass that had a some weird black thing around it with white lines on it. Lafiel couldn't find any areas to dock ships, so she figured that the area would have to due.

As they landed a bunch of girls (around twenty) that all had straight black hair and were wearing strange clothes crowded around the ship, keeping a small distance but looking at it curiously.

"You don't suppose that they've never seen a ship before?" asked Jinto nervously as Lafiel prepared to exit the ship.

"Who knows," casually said Lafiel as she and Ling-Fa exited the ship.

The crowd of girls, who were all wearing most curious outfits consisting of what Jinto thought to be a very short pair of navy shorts and white t-shirts, suddenly turned and crowded around the Abh and young girl, staring curiously at Lafiel's outfit, blue hair and ears. Jinto hesitantly followed Lafiel off of the ship, only to find the crowd of girls surrounding him.

"He's cute!" squealed one in a high-pitched voice.

"Totally hot!" said another in a deeper voice.

Jinto tried to back off as the multitude of girls tried to hug him, kiss him, or ask him out. Lafiel, who was watching, looked what one would describe as "completely outraged" or "totally furious", though she was doing her best to hide it.

"Lafiel!" pleaded a rather pathetic sounding Jinto.

"Hmph!" grunted the Abh as she took the princess' hand and led her away. "Come on, we'll go on our own!"

"Somehow," though Jinto, "I think she's jealous."

"Who are all of you?" asked Jinto.

"We're the students here at _Madam Tsugara's Boarding School for Young Ladies_," said one of the girls, saying her school name in an overly high-pitched, false voice.

"Truthfully we're the best PE class that this school is ever gonna have!" said another.

"We make up the volleyball team and we just coming out here to run laps on the track and then volley the ball," said another.

"Somehow you don't all act like 'young ladies'," said Jinto, and then realizing that he may have made them angry he begged, "please don't take offense by that!"

One of the girls smiled and stood with her right hand on her hip. "That, my friend, was a compliment. We make up the only twenty girls in the school that don't want to become prissy young ladies, that's why we're the ones good at PE and the best that this school will ever see! (The other five hundred-ish girls that go here are all too afraid of getting dirty and breaking their nails... so they practically don't do anything other than look through beauty magazines or boys all day...)"

Looking at the girls Jinto realized that their clothes weren't completely clean, that their white shirts had dirt over them, that they had dirt on their faces, legs, arms and so forth.

"We've already been practicing down there in the muddy field for the past three hours," said one of the girls, explaining their dirtiness of the moment. "The other girls wouldn't enter the field to bug us to come to morning classes. We've got a game tomorrow so we skipped."

"Who was that weird, blue-haired, pointy eared girl and what's that?" asked one of the girls while pointing at the ship.

"Umm, that girl was an Abh with a fierce temper and that's a ship that we fly through space with," he answered nervously. "This planet doesn't know about all of this stuff yet!" he mentally panicked. "If anyone notices this whole world is gonna have a field day making us the newest attraction in a zoo!"

Lafiel and Ling-Fa were faring much better than Jinto. Both had gone to a small, out-of-the-way alley and were shopping. The alley that they were in was known only to a few people and the main place where anyone from other planets and such were able to go and not make a big scene. To top it off the alley had numerous different stores that all accepted numerous different types of currency. The country that they landed in was, as one shopkeeper said, the equivalent of Earth's Japan, Seriath's Sanqisita, Rems' Tangokaku and so forth...

Three hours later the Abh and princess (who was of a race called the Fenga's) returned to the ship with their arms full of bags that contained clothes for the Fenga, special wine for the Abh, and many other numerous things. Jinto and the crowd of girls from earlier were no where to be found.

**A/N: **Ha ha! So the mysterious kid now has a name and a race! Out favorite Abh is ticked at Jinto because she's jealous, and Jinto and twenty high school girls are all missing! Review and I'll try to update soon. (Your author here listens for all sarcastic remarks and stuff like "she said that the last four times 'round...") Well review please!


End file.
